A wrap around label applicator typically applies a relatively long label to a peripheral curved surface, such as a cylindrical wall, of an article to be labeled. One example of a wrap around label applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,429 to Crankshaw.
In a conventional wrap around label applicator, a label is releasably retained at a labeling station and the article to be labeled is conveyed through the labeling station, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,277 to French et al. In moving through the labeling station, the article contacts the pressure sensitive adhesive face of the label to transfer the label to the article. The article is rotated as it moves through the labeling station to wrap the label around the article as the article moves through the labeling station.
In some wrap around label applicators, such as the one shown in the Crankshaw patent, the label is moved in the same direction as the article at the labeling station, but at a faster speed, so that the label can catch up to the article. After catching the label, the rotation of the article wraps the label around the article.
The above described wrap around labeling techniques are suitable for low line speeds, but not suited for higher volume labeling requirements. In high volume applications, it is desirable to move the article past the label more quickly, but conveyor belt speed limitations restrict how fast this can be done. Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved labeling system and related methodology that can accommodate higher volume labeling requirements.